<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Dreams by Lavendertwilight89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210673">Sweet Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89'>Lavendertwilight89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Loving Marriage, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome wakes from a dream but doesn't know if its real or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/gifts">XFangHeartX</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday XFANGHEARTX!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were often times Kagome found herself away from her hut in the middle of the night. She would wake with a start, her chest would be tight, and a sob would be threatening to escape her throat when she would feel the soft lips of her hanyou brush against her temple. </p><p> </p><p>“Shush,” he hushed. Since her return, he was far more patient, far softer, and far more loving. It was strange and often made her anxious to think she was dreaming still, lying in her bed beneath her pink comforter, trapped in her era by the no-longer-magical well with a constant reminder of her adventures standing tall right outside her bedroom. Kagome kept her eyes closed, praying to any God that would listen, any type of deity that if she was asleep, that she wouldn’t wake from this sweet dream. </p><p> </p><p>“Inu--”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m right here Kagome, don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere. I got ya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure this is real? Are you sure we’re here with each other right now?” Kagome asked fear starting to fill her being. The answer she didn’t want laid right there at right beneath the surface of her and was festering her old wounds to reopen. Her scars were oozing and trying to burst, making her desperate to stay in the blessed dream her body and mind had given her.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but if it’s a dream, I don’t plan on ever wakin’,” he exhaled, blowing her bangs across her forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want this to end,” she whimpered and pushed her body further against his, trying to search for any inclination that Inuyasha was truly there beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Open your eyes, Kagome,” he said gruffly.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she said, pressing her face into his soft kosode. The fact that his haori was missing intrigued her, as that wasn’t a normal part of her dreams…</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome--it’s the only thing that’ll make it real,” he soothed as his clawed hands ran through her hair, weaving the strands between his fingers. “Open your eyes, koi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Inuyasha, please… what if--”</p><p> </p><p>“I will always come for you--even if this <em> was </em> a dream--I will come for you. Whether the well opens again, or if I have to wait five-hundred years for us to be reunited, you and I were born for each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Squeezing her eyes tighter, she finally opened her sleep filled eyes, making her vision hazy and blurry. Kagome looked around slowly, realizing she was outside surrounded by the thick forest that bore her hanyou’s name. Her eyes locked on the figure that held her close, and saw his dazzling amber orbs gazing at her with concern and deep affection.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand shakily came up to cup his cheek to which he nuzzled in response before gracing it with a sweet peck of his lips. His hand came to hold it to his face as the other stayed within her unruly hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think so… I’m sorry,” she said as she tried to bow her head away from him in shame for thinking she had imagined her return, but his hand within her ebony locks stopped her. Her eyes found his orbs again and his amber hues showed annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry for; this is still new. We spent three years apart. We’ve only been together for about a moon now. It’s gonna take time for us to get used to this,” Inuyasha stated. When had he become so wise? When had he become so considerate?</p><p> </p><p>Had he always been like that? Just surrounded by gruff and harshness to protect himself but now…now that they were<em> together, </em> it was like all the walls he had constructed after Naraku’s deception had come tumbling down in her absence. </p><p> </p><p>Well, that wasn’t completely true either. His walls had started to falter towards their end of their year long journey together. Their near kiss along with the actual one they shared in the jewel only served to show how far Inuyasha had gone with trusting Kagome with not only his body, but his heart. </p><p> </p><p>“I know… I just get scared. I--I know you were here with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, Rin, and even Kohaku but-- they were moving on with their lives. I know you were alone, or least felt like it. It’s not fair for me to complain about being lonely or--”</p><p> </p><p>“We both made a place with each other, Kagome,” Inuyasha said evenly as his head dipped into her hair, smelling her scent that he described as sakura blossoms and lavender. Since she had returned, he often buried his nose into her hair, at the junction of her neck or throat… sometimes other places after they had been married.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking the thought as she felt his smirk as his nose nudged her full locks around her head, “Pervert. But even when you went to school, you often just stayed at the shrine. You barely went out with your friends at the end. I… I get it. You isolated yourself. It was probably my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. It just became more and more apparent that I didn’t belong there. I was there because I had made sure my family wasn’t dishonored. But… my place was here. My other family was here. <em> You </em> were here,” Kagome confessed as she pulled back a little bit so she could look at her half-demon husband.</p><p> </p><p>They’d married only a week after her return. It may have been rushed, it may have been crazy but…</p><p> </p><p>It was perfect. They had wed each other at sunset, their friends all in attendance, Kaede and Miroku performing the ceremony. They enjoyed the feast the village held in their honor as the new village miko-in-training, and the village protector, and then retreated to their hut. That night, they had made love to each other, learning their bodies like no other had before, exploring every inch, dip, curve, and ligament to the fullest, making up for lost time and promising many tomorrows after.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you came back, Kagome. But I think you chose wrong. You were safer on the other side. You had a future--”</p><p> </p><p>“Shush,” she cut him off and leaned up to press her lips against his, reminding herself of how much better the real life version of Inuyasha was than her dreams. In her fantasies, she could imagine Inuyasha kissing her and loving her, but he never moved his lips against hers frantically or needily. The Inuyasha in her dreams would say he loved her, but the real Inuyasha showed her over and over again to where his words weren’t needed. Her imagination could never match the audible growls and rumbles his chest made just for her…</p><p> </p><p>They lost themselves in that kiss until she finally pulled away, panting, needing to catch her breath and steady herself. It wouldn’t be the first time they got lost in each other outside their hut--let alone in front of the sacred tree… The place where it all began.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, and I’m so happy I’m here with you. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, but here, with you,” Kagome said sweetly as she pecked him before his rumble started from deep within his chest, egging her to part his kosode making her realize again, his haori was missing. Opening her eyes from the lust that was slowly consuming her, she glanced down and noticed the red rough musky robes were draped upon her to keep her warm. She fingered them gently, and smiled brightly. It was her new favorite thing to wear. </p><p> </p><p>“Then you have me, for as long as you want me,” Inuyasha said, straightening up his haori that laid on her shoulders before his hands caressed her ribs and traveled down to the obi of her yukata.</p><p> </p><p>“Forever?” she purred as she tugged at his kosode again.</p><p> </p><p>“Forever,” he promised as they began to kiss the night away, better than the sweetest dreams she ever had.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos feed the soul!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>